Strip or Treat
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: It was the night to go trick or treating for the Diaz Boys, but little Beast decides on wearing a outfit that leaves very little to the imagination of his teenager brother and forced chaperone, Ethan.


**Strip or Treat  
** Chapter One: " **Beast on the Street** "

* * *

"Mom! You seriously can't make me… come on! Please don't make me…"

Ethan's whines were filling the living room of the Diaz household as he was given the bad news. The teenager was being forced to take his little brothers, the trouble twins Lewie and Beast, trick or treating. Being forced to look after two hyperactive boys who would be getting pumped full of sugar, like there was no tomorrow, was something that sounded like pure hell for the older boy.

"Ethan… you are taking your brothers…" Suzy groaned, looking down at her teenage son and sighing in annoyance.

If she didn't _convince_ him then she would have to take them and she had other ideas for the night. Ideas that would be causing something other than ghost to be moaning through out the night. If she could get her trio of sons out of the house, it would only enhance the night since she wasn't sure Tom would agree to any of children joining them for any fun. Even if she was a little intrigued by what her older son was packing now.

She had heard the bathroom talk of the oldest three girls discussing said topic and based on their theories, he wasn't lacking.

The woman doubted she would get the chance to test the theory unless she made an attempt without Tom's permission and knowledge and allowed her oldest son to sink his cock into the pussy he grew in. A thought that both repulsed the woman and had her juices flowing, from the sheer kink of having her son fucking his mommy. Lewie and Beast, she knew still had a lot of growing up before she would be even interested in having thoughts of having similar fun with them. Through she could definitely see the interest in having two twin brothers using her body at the same time, sharing everything like they were born to.

"Please! Mom aren't they a little to _old_ to be trick or treating… and couldn't they just go by themselves!" Ethan attempted.

Suzy wasn't having any of it, despite the thoughts of Ethan 'catching and joining his father inside of her'. "We didn't allow you to go by yourself when you were that age, so you are _taking_ them."

"But Mommy! I don't want to walk around them as they run around in stupid costumes, throwing stuff at each other!"

Unable to get her by begging, Ethan tried simply whining and hoping that change her mind.

"Act your age, not your… you know what size…" Suzy growled. While she hadn't meant _that,_ the idea of his mother saying that had Ethan pausing, shocked. Unable to do anything by sigh.

This wasn't going the way he wanted.

While he loved his younger brothers, every single Halloween had gone the same since they found out about the tradition of people giving away candy to children. The pair would stay calm and quiet, using their manners for each house that offered them a sugary treat, until they were away from the viewing eyes of their parents.

Then they became feral _beasts_.

Dedicated to growling and getting revenge on anyone who dared to not contribute while also stuffing their young mouths with enough sugar for them to audition to be the next Flash. Something about the overdose of sugar, destroyed any form of niceness in the two boys and they became primal animals, destroying anything including their own bags and costumes in their attempt for more of their sweet 'gold'.

In the past it was at least somewhat easy to rein the ravenous monsters in. Back when all the girls were there to help in, or when Harley made an industrial grade pair of leashes for the twins so they wouldn't somehow run away out of sight before anyone could stop them from eating candy early. But that plan had been scrapped when the older Diaz found the leashes with Lewie and Beasts clothes discarded on the sidewalk. A peak around the corner gave the four a good view at Lewie and Beasts pale butts as they booked it down the child-filled streets, screaming their heads off while streaking on a candy high.

Harley and Ethan would deny forever that they took a good mental image of the perky little behinds of their younger brothers.

Each of them focused on a _different_ twin.

Ethan was focused on the boy who took after his looks, tanner and with a little paler a butt than his 'older' twin. Harley meanwhile had focused on the brainer of the two, with cute glasses adorning his face and pale pink ass that made her and there cousin Nicole coo.

"Look, your brothers aren't old enough to go out on their own and you know it. They're give the neighbours a heart attack…" Suzy paused for a moment to consider her words, "Okay, let them go to Bethany's by themselves but ONLY her house and make sure you do her house… _last._ "

Ethan, while he felt like throwing something, smiled a little at the thought of seeing Aidan again. He hadn't gotten to see the lacrosse player in a week, and was blue balled now from the lack of attention. He still loved the fact his younger sister and her boyfriend, had invited him to join in for a round.

He couldn't wait for his _next_ turn in the middle of them.

Taking his little smile as a submission, Suzy gave her eldest son a pat on the head. Running her fingers through his longish dark brown hair then pulling him into a tight hug. Pressing his shocked face up against her fluffy chest, which squished as Ethan let himself get pulled in close. The teen hated the fact that he began to twitch a little, from having his head pressed against his mother's breasts. But the moment was gone too soon as she broke away and moved for the door. Before disappearing into the next room, she craned around to address him again.

"Oh and honey, make sure that Beast doesn't wear that Tarzan 'costume'. It's just a loin-cloth…"

Despite not wanting her youngest son in that revealing scrap, she would have no problem seeing Ethan barely covered up by that small piece of fabric, seeing his thick meat swinging between his tan legs. With his muscular chest on display, showing off the clear six pack that she had began to notice on her oldest son.

She couldn't stop herself from letting her fingers run against his abs before she stepped back.

"Uh huh…" Ethan rested his head against the wall, letting it cool him while wondering what was going on with his mother.

As she left him in the dimly lit lounge, with his head pressed hard against the wall and his eyes clenched tight, Ethan's ears perked up at the sound of something rushing down the stairs. The pitter patter of little feet rushing down, oddly, was joined by the clanging and banging of pots, pans and other metal objects that had been dragged out from the kitchen or basement. All the utensils that two pairs of grubby mits could snatch and stick onto some hastily made robot costumes. Ethan had to cover his ears at the tin foil that the twins had used scratched against the pans and pots. But those two seemed unfazed as they stepped off the stairs.

Lewie boastfully puffed out his chest, which was really just lifting his broad cardboard box costume a little higher.

The adorable, innocent grin of pride was just making his older brother groan.

"W-what the f-! Is going on here? Lewie? Beast? EXPLAIN!" Suzy cried, regretting even thinking about thinking about those two as mature enough.

Beast was a little confused as to why he was being shouted at for building the costumes. "We made the costumes like you said? We're robots!"

Suzy could only groan.

Unable to stop herself from yelling, Suzy hissed at her older son. "Ethan… fix this… you're in charge of them tonight…"

"The only other costume we have is that loin cloth, mom. And I am _NOT_ seeing Beast's junk just so he can put the pots back," Groaning, Ethan searched around for the piece of leopard-spotted fabric. It had been down on the couch an hour ago, hanging off the edge. But now it was nowhere to be found, gone like dust in the wind. "Aaaaaaand now it's not even here. Great! I was gonna… uh, th-throw it out…"

Suzy found herself unable to respond for a moment, as she pictured Ethan wearing _nothing_ more then the loincloth, that Beast had demanded. Glad that the twins were around, so that she wouldn't jump Ethan and demand that he slip into it, right then and there.

After a swift argument about the twins not taking what's not theirs, the three were finally shoved out the door with a firm warning. At the end of the night, both twins were to give half of _all_ their candy to Ethan as a thank-you for taking them out, and a sorry to their mother for ruining some of the silverware and cookware. After the argument, their mother was glad to see the trio walking away, through her eyes drifted down to perv on her oldest son's ass as it swayed, from the way he was walking.

Later that night, Ethan slumped out onto the pavement with the twins in tow, watching as their parents blinds were tugged closed. He risked the thought of leaving the two younger boys to themselves and sneaking over to see Aidan, but brushed it off knowing full well that the chance of either boy coming home without him was little to none. Instead, he turned on his heel and slowly set off down the street. It was a few hours before they started on the rich street. Not many children dared go there. He was expecting that both twins would be following him, ready for more in their night of mischief. However, they didn't follow even a few steps before stopping. After exchanging a few mischievous smiles, Lewie ran up and tugged on Ethan's sleeve.

"Ugh, what?" Ethan grunted to his youngest brother. Then looked at the other. "Couldn't even take off the helmet, could you Beast?"

He noticed that the youngest's hands were tucked inside the box costume, fidgeting around in there.

The youth squirmed around in the box, looking a little uncomfortable and yet all too proud of himself at the same time.

"Beast has something he wants to show you,"

Ethan raised an eyebrow to the youngest Diaz boy. But he wished he had closed his eyes as the box was shirked off and thrown down into the pavement. Everything connected fell away without the box, revealing his little brother's smooth tan body in all its glory under moonlight. His little brown nipples were hard in the chill, and Ethan couldn't help but find the nubs to be adorable. But what really had his attention was that Beast was, in essence, completely naked. All that kept the young Diaz from showing off all his goods was that tiny Leopard print loincloth. The scrap of fabric was only a few inches long on the front, just enough to hide the boy's small cock. While the other end showed off his tan bubble butt.

"Be-BEAST! Put that box back on, you can't wear _THAT!_ " Ethan stuttered and covered his eyes. His traitorous cock twitched at the sight, while Lewie openly enjoyed the sight. "Mom told you no! People will see you like that."

Beast kicked the box away before turning to his brother then flexed his little arms. The twins giggled at the pose. He proceeded to beat his fists on his bare chest. "Why should I care what mom said? I'm the king of the jungle, baby!"

Flexing and arching his back like that, the fabric was pushed off his crotch by an inch or so. In his position, Ethan's cheeks burned red being able to completely see the little cock and balls tucked away underneath.

He wasn't the only one.

As when every one of their neighbours took in the view of Beast in his outfit, they had one of two reactions. The females or more squeamish male screamed and dropped their bowl of candy. Much to the happiness of the twins who thought they were entitled to more candy. Younger teenage males and more perverted men, however, found themselves checking out the view and smirking, while handing over as much candy as they could to keep the boy in view.

As the Diaz boys finally came to the nearby park, Ethan hissed at the boys and took Beast by the wrist, roughly dragging him behind a tree and out of sight.

"Are you two stupid or something!? See the way that guy just looked at you, Beast?" Ethan demanded, his heart racing still.

"No? I was focused on getting my candy!"

The older boy slapped the bowl out of the way, not hard enough for the boy to drop it. "I don't care about the candy! You two don't know what pedophilla is, do ya?"

As expected, they shook their heads.

"It… It means, uh… Bad men that want to…" Ethan felt the words fading in his throat, unwilling to tell the boys any more than that. It wasn't like they were going to understand regardless.

"So bad men are pedophilla? So when mom screams at Dad… he's one?" Beast questioned, blinking in confusion.

"N-NO! Just… let's go home,"

Walking beside Ethan, Lewie piped up. "Are you one?"

Ethan barely glanced at him. He just kept walking with the twins slumped in tow, dragging their feet and muttering nothingness under their breath. Being asked that had taken the wind out of the teen's guts. He wasn't sure of the answer to Lewie's question, while he didn't think he was, he had also spent most of the night taking in the view of his little brother's brownish bubble butt that was almost begging for him to enjoy it.

That made him swear under his breath.

For the rest of the walk home, Ethan ignored them pair of them, with the twins rushing ahead at the sight of home. Soon the teen stopped, though the boys kept going. He didn't care, instead looking at his phone. It was a text from Harley, at some party, having the time of her life. Her cleavage in full view as she pressed up against their neighbour and her boyfriend, Aidan. Clearly hinting to both her brother and to Aidan what she was expecting tonight.

Aidan had sworn he wasn't going to that party, making Ethan growl.

Taking in the picture once more, Ethan swore under his breath again as his eyes focused on his closest siblings perky young tits.

He hated that both Beast and Harley was showing off to him and he couldn't just touch either in the way his cock was begging him to touch. Looking up, he noticed from the light of the house that the back of Beast's costume was little more than just two strands of material tied together, giving him a perfect view of the boy's cute bubble butt, looking soft and untouched. Two smooth mounds of tanned flesh that he for some reason longer to use like a pillow. In _both_ ways that Ethan used a pillow. The teenager swallowed hard, feeling his dick harden.

' _If the girls can have some fun… maybe I can, too…'_

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
